Exchange Gift
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: I will be yours, and you will be mine / just a krisho short story ;D One shoot


Title : Exchange Gift

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : One Shoot

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

.

_**You will be mine**_

_**And**_

_**I will be yours**_

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo Present**

**.**

**Exchange Gift**

**.**

Natal.

Saat kata natal terdengar oleh Kim Joon Myun atau Suho, leader dari EXO K itu, sontak pikirannya memutar berbagai gambar. Salju, santa, pohon natal, kue jahe, rusa kutub, dan bertukar hadiah. Seperti natal tahun ini, meskipun dia tidak pulang ke rumah dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya, namun dia sudah sangat senang karena bisa berkumpul dengan 11 anggota exo lainnya.

Suho suka semua yang ada pada natal, bagaimana menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbagi kehangatan. Malam yang sangat dia sukai selain malam tahun baru.

Tangan mungil itu mengaitkan benang wol pada jarum pintal. Dengan nyanyian ringan, tangannya sibuk merajut benang berwarna hijau toska itu menjadi sebuah syal yang panjang.

Tapi sebuah gangguan teriakan dari arah dapur mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Andwae… Kai hentikan! Sehun juga! Kau tidak bisa menaruhnya di dalam sana! Hentikan!" Suho sontak mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat disana, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Kai tengah bertengkar. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu peduli karena dia tahu, dua maknae kurang waras itu paling suka menggoda hyungnya. Tapi begitu teriakan Kyungsoo mengeras, Suho meletakkan rajutannya yang tinggal sedikit itu dan menghampiri mereka bertiga yang ada di dalam dapur.

"Ya! ada apa?" tanya Suho.

"Hyung! Kau usir saja mereka keluar dorm atau kurung mereka berdua di kamar mandi juga tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan taruh mereka berdua disini!" desis Kyungsoo sebal sambil merebut buah apel dari tangan Kai.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya Suho mengintrogasi Kai dan Sehun yang hanya terkekeh tak berdosa.

"membantu Kyungsoo-hyung," sahut mereka berdua serempak.

Kyungsoo melirik sengit pada duo maknae menyebalkan itu "maaf-maaf saja aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Dasar gosong dan kapur tulis."

Gosong untuk Kai dan kapur tulis untuk Sehun. Perumpamaan Kyungsoo kejam sekali.

Suho melirik dua kubu yang terjadi perang dingin itu dan Suho mendorong Sehun dan Kai agar mau menyingkir dari Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Sudah sana kalian lakukan hal lain, atau jatah makan kalian akan hilang selama sebulan!" desis Suho dan mendudukkan Kai dan Sehun di depan televisi sementara dirinya duduk di sofa dekat dengan televisi itu dan melanjutkan rajutannya.

"Sehun-a, kau sudah beli hadiah untuk ditukar?" tanya Kai yang sedang duduk menyelonjorkan kakinya di lantai berlapis karpet beludu itu.

"Aku sudah beli dari kemarin," jawab Sehun seraya mengambil toples permen.

Kai mengangguk-angguk kemudian megalihkan pandangannya ke arah Suho yang sibuk dengan rajutannya yang belum selesai.

"Hyung!" panggil Kai

"Hm?" Suho hanya menjawab tak antusias. Bahkan dia tak menyadari saat ini Sehun ikut duduk di sampingnya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa itu untuk tukar hadiah?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Suho balik tanya.

"Karena aku penasaran! Dari minggu lalu kau membuat ini! jadi aku menduga ini untuk tukar hadiah," Kai mendekati Suho dan meraih ujung syal yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai.

"memang," dengan singkat Suho menjawabnya dan kini sibuk membuat simpul di jarumnya itu.

"Suho-hyung berikan ini padaku! Aku mau syal!" Sehun yang terlihat tertarik dengan syal buatan Suho merayu hyungnya itu.

Suho menoleh ke arah Sehun "Tidak akan," jawabnya singkat dan Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aa… waee?" rengeknya "Hyung sudah berencana memberikan syalnya untuk seseorang?" tanyanya lagi.

Suho menghela nafas dan dengan berat hati dia mendesah panjang "Ne."

Kai yang sempat diam kini ikut bicara lagi "Hyung! Jangan bilang itu untuk Tao" ucapnya "Aku lebih muda dari dia hyung, kenapa kau lebih sayang dengan Tao?"

Suho menatap Sehun sekilas "Ini bukan untuk Tao."

Kai kini berusaha menebak lagi "Aaa.. jangan bilang juga itu untuk Kris hyung!"

Suho meringis merasakan sakit karena merasakan ada jarum pentul yang menusuk jari telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah. Perkataan Kai tadi membuatnya tersentak seketika. Mau bagaimana lagi, sesuai dengan apa yang dia rencanankan, syal panjang ini memang untuk Kris.

"Tidak menjawab berarti iya. Ya! hyung! Kenapa hanya Kris hyung yang ada di pikiranmu? Jahat eoh!" Sehun menggoda Suho dan Suho bisa mendengar nada jahil dalam perkataannya.

"Hyung! Lebih baik kalian berdua menikah betulan saja!" kini giliran Kai yang ber smirk dan membuat Suho merasa tidak nyaman karena semburat merah sudah menjalar di pipi putihnya.

Suho dengan kesal melempar bola benang wol yang empuk itu ke muka para dongsaengnya itu.

"Diam kau!"

"Hyung! Daripada itu untuk Kris hyung lebih baik berikan padaku…" Sehun mengedipkan matanya. Dan Suho memotong benang wol itu, menandakan syal yang dia buat telah selesai.

Pria mungil bermarga Kim ini rasanya ingin kabur dari dua manusia yang tengah menggodanya sekarang. Atau paling tidak menendang mereka. Habisnya, Suho merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kai dan Sehun yang terus-terusan menggoda dirinya.

Brak!

Suara buku dijatuhkan dengan sengaja terdengar keras. Bahkan Lay yang tertidur di sofa di dekat jendela saja sampai terusik. Suho, Kai dan Sehun menoleh, mendapati Kris yang tengah membanting buku yang setebal yellow pages itu ke meja kayu. Kai menengguk ludahnya kasar, tak menyadari kalau naga china ini sudah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Oh tidak! Sudah cukup hukuman yang Kris lontarkan kepada 2 manusia yang memiliki predikat trouble maker ini karena sudah menganggu eomma exo ini.

"Kyungsoo-a!" Kris sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dia memanggil Kyungsoo namun mata tajamnya menatap Kai dan Sehun yang mendadak menciut.

"Ne?" sahut Kyungsoo, dia menghapiri Kris yang duduk di sofa lembut berwarna abu-abu itu dengan spatula di tangannya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak usah memberi jatah makan pada dua manusia pengacau itu," ucap Kris. Sehun dan Kai langsung menatap Kris dengan memelas.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, Kai dan Suho. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin kalau yang dimaksud pengacau itu adalah kedua maknae exo.

"Aaa…. Sebenarnya mereka berdua mengangguku tadi, kau tahu, dia hampir memasukkan merica ke dalam kuek,u" ucap Kyungsoo "Jadi aku rasa dua orang itu tidak usah mendapat jatah makan juga tidak apa-apa."

Sehun dan Kai langsung mengerjapkan matanya berdiri seraya berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dan Kris, berakting memelas berusaha menarik simpati kedua orang itu.

"HYUNGG!" rengek mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua melakukan ini padaku dan Kai?!" ucap Sehun "Ini tidak adil."

"mianhe… aku masih ingin makan untuk satu bulan kedepan!" pinta Kai.

"Terselahlah kau apakan mereka berdua Kyungsoo, suka-suka padamu," Kris berdiri dan berjalan meningglkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memikirkan hukuman untuk Kai dan Sehun.

"Kalian berdua bereskan kamar sana! Kalau kalian melakukannya aku tidak akan memotong jatah makan kalian!" Kyungsoo menuding hidung Kai dan Sehun dengan spatula.

"Neee" Kai dan Sehun melengos dan berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamar dorm mereka dan merapikannya, daripada tidak mendapat jatah makan selama sebulan, lebih baik dan jauh lebih bijak jika Kai dan Sehun menerima perintah Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan kamar yang selalu berantakan itu.

Setelah memastikan Sehun dan Kai tidak kabur dari hukumannya, Kyungsoo membalikkan langkahnya menuju dapur untuk melanjukan masakannya. Sementara Kris menghampiri Suho yang tengah membereskan perlengkapan merajutnya.

"Kris-a…" Suho yang hendak mengatakan 'terima kasih' mengurungkan niatnya begitu dia melihat Kris berjongkok di hadapannya. Tubuh mungil Suho yang terduduk di sofa di depan tv itu mendadak gemetar ketika Kris ada di depannya.

Suho sedikit terkejut ketika Kris menarik pergelangan tangannya, pemilik mata obsidian warna hitam tajam itu memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah ke mulutnya. Semburat merah yang tadi sempat hilang kini timbul kembali dan terlihat lebih jelas. Susah payah Suho menyembunyikannya dan mengendalikan suaranya agar telihat normal.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Kris sambil mengeluarkan jari telunjuk yang berwarna putih itu keluar dari mulutnya. Mengelapnya dengan tisu dan menempelkan plester luka disana.

Suho mengangguk "Gomawo,"

Perlahan senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Kris membuat Suho semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya, cepat-cepat dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai jaketmu, aku tak ingin kau sakit. Udara sangat dingin," Kris berdiri dan mengacak rambut Suho sebelum meninggalkan namja berambut coklat gelap itu.

Suho mengangguk kecil dan menatap punggung Kris yang menjauh. Hatinya mendadak hangat, seolah angin musim musim dingin kali ini tidak ada rasanya.

.

.

Suho membungkus syalnya itu pada sebuah kantung kertas berwarna hitam. Setelah mandi barusan, Suho mengganti bajunya dengan bahan yang lebih tebal karena Kris benar, cuaca bertambah buruk. Chen saja bergelung dengan selimut tebal di depan televisi dengan ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo untuknya.

Ini masih belum terlalu malam, Suho memutuskan untuk menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah pisang dan mengupasnya sebelum dia memakannya.

"Suho-a! kau tahu Kris tidak?" tanya Luhan, pria berambut merah jambu lembut ini menghampiri Suho dan ikut mengambil buah pisang.

Perlahan Suho mengernyit dan menggeleng "Ani,"

"Yasudah ah, kalau ketemu, bisa tolong kau beritahu aku? Dia belum mengembalikan bukuku!" ucap Luhan seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan Suho. Namja manis ini mengangguk dan tersenyum dan melihat Luhan berbalik menuju ruang tengah yang mayoritas diisi dengan para manusia yang sedang kedingianan, semuaya bergelung selimut. Bahkan Sehun dan Kai menggunakan satu selimut lebar dan tebal untuk berdua.

Suho merasakan handphonenya bergetar di dalam saku sweaternya membuat pria berkulit halus itu berjengit. Matanya menatap tajam layar handphone dan dia mengernyitkan dahinya membaca pesan milik Kris. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria berambut pirang yang tinggi itu, yang jelas isi pesannya membuatnya penasaran.

**Kutunggu di atap gedung sekarang.**

**Aku ingin bertukar hadiah denganmu.**

**Jangan beritahu member lain.**

Suho melangkah menuju kamarnya, mengambil mantel dengan bulu bulu di tudung kepalanya dan berwarna hitam kebiruan. Pria mungil itu menyambar tas kertas yang berisi syal rajutannya. Sebagai hadiah untuk Kris.

"Hyung! Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol memergoki Suho yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Eengg… keluar," jawab Suho.

Baekhyun menyahut dari balik punggung Chanyeol "Keluar kemana hyung? Dingin-dingin begini?"

Suho menggigit bibir berusaha mencari awaban yang tepat "mencari udara segar. Aku tidak akan lama-lama. Annyeong!"

Pintu ditutup dan semua member yang berada di dorm itu menatap Suho dengan pandangan heran. Kemudian mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

Suho menyipitkan mata. Dia sampai di atap gedung dan melihat seseorang bermantel hitam ada di sana. Salju memang tidak turun namun beberapa bagian sudut atap gedung itu tertutup dengan es lembut berwarna putih. Sisa dari hujan salju tadi pagi. Angin berhembus dan menyebabkan Suho beringsut merapatkan mantel tebalnya.

"Ya! Kris!" panggil Suho dan Kris berbalik.

Suho melangkah menuju Kris dan menatap mata elang tajam milik Kris "Kenapa memanggilku kesini? Disini sepi sekali!"

"Aku mau bertukar hadiah denganmu,"

Suho mengerutkan dahinya melihat sekujur tubuh Kris dan kedua tangan Kris tidak membawa apapun, tidak seperti tangan kirinya yang sedang menenteng sebuah tas berisi syal buatannya sendiri.

"Apa hadiahmu sangat kecil hingga bisa dimasukkan saku?" tanya Suho heran.

Kris tersenyum dan menggeleng "Ani"

Suho mendongak menatap Kris yang ada di depannya dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter. Memandang pria china-kanada ini dari dekat seperti ini membuatnya gugup, dan rona merah muncul di pipinya, selalu seperti itu.

"Lalu?"

"Sederhana saja, sebenarnya kau juga tidak perlu membawa hadiah kok," ucap Kris dengan nada penuh misteri membuat Suho penasaran dan bingung.

"mwo? Kalau tidak membawa hadiah bagaimana bisa aku bertukar hadiah denganmu?" tanya Suho heran.

Kris memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku "Kita bertukar sesuatu yang mudah…" ucapnya.

Suho mengerjap menanti lanjutan kalimat Kris.

"… kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu" ucap Kris dan itu membuat telinga Suho berdiri merasa ada suatu kalimat ganjil yang diterima telinganya.

"Hah?"

Kris menyunggingkan smirk miliknya yang membuat Suho merinding.

"You will be mine and I will be yours" ulang Kris dan kini Suho mengerti maksud dari manusia dengan tinggi setara tiang telepon ini.

Mendadak muka Suho memerah seperti kepiting yang tercelup ke air mendidih. Takut-takut dia membalas perkataan Kris "Apa… kau barusaja… menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Kris mengangguk "Aku mencintaimu."

Suho menunduk dan rasa panas menjalar sampai tengkuknya meskipun udara dingin terus-terusan menusuk tulangnya dan merambat hingga ujung kakinya yang berlapis kaus kaki.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda padaku? Apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyuruhmu untuk mengerjaiku? Apa kau sedang mabuk?" tanya Suho, berusaha menyangkal perkataan Kris.

Pemuda itu menggeleng dan menghampiri Suho namun pria mungil itu menyadari dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ani.." jawab Kris dengan suaranya yang dalam "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Suho memandang Kris dan tersenyum kecil "Apa… aku boleh menerimamu?"

Tawa ringan muncul dari bibir Kris "Kau harus menerimanya."

Suho memajukan langkahnya dan mendekati Kris. Mau tak mau perasaanya tidak bisa berbohong. Dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan pesona pria dengan tinggi jauh melebihi tubuhnya ini. Suho seolah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya dan dengan tidak sabaran menerjang tubuh kekar Kris. Melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di perut bidang Kris dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu, kau milikku sekarang?" tanya Suho, ucapannya terlihat seperti gumaman karena pipinya dia tempelkan di mantel Kris.

Kris membelai pipi yang rasanya lembut seperti bulu kelinci itu. Dia mengangguk dan terus mengusap usap rambut lembut Suho yang beraroma mint seperti wangi tubuhnya.

Suho melepas pelukan kekasihnya ini lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Dia mengerjap dan merogoh syal dari dalam kantung hitam yang dia bawa.

"Kalau kita sudah bertukar hadiah, lalu buat apa aku membuat ini?" tanya Suho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Aku ingin memeberikannya padamu sebagai kado ntuk ditukar. Tapi karena kita sudah bertukar tadi, ini buat apa?"

Kris mendekati Suho dan menyambar syal berwarna hijau toska itu. Dia menjauh lalu memakai syal yang cukup panjang itu di lehernya dan menghirup wangi Suho yang keluar dari sana.

"Ya! aku belum memberikannya padamu!" teriak Suho.

Kris tertawa "Kau kan sudah berniat memberikannya padaku tadi, jadi ini milikku.. gomawo!"

Suho mendengus dan mendekap kedua tangannya di dada. Berdiri 2 meter dari tubuh Kris. dia tetap mepoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau curang wu!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris tidak mengerti.

Suho menujuk syal hijau yang dia buat di leher Kris itu "Kau dapat dua hadiah sedangkan aku hanya satu. Aku hanya mendapatkanmu saja, kau curang! Harusnya kau berikan sesuatu juga untukku!"

Kris menyeringai, rupanya kekasihnya ini perhitungan juga.

"Kau mau hadiah dariku?" tanya Kris.

Suho mengangguk cepat.

Tangan Kris terulur dan menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Suho untuk mendekat dengan smirk di sudut bibirnya dan siratan mata tajam yang sedikit menggoda.

"mwo?" tanya Suho takut-takut.

"Kemarilah, kalau kau mau hadiah natal dariku" ucap Kris sambil tangannya terus menyuruh Suho mendekat. Otak Suho menangkap sinyal aneh dari Kris. Tapi langkah kecilnya itu perlahan bergerak maju selangkah demi selangkah sehingga lebih dekat.

"Ya! bagaimana aku bisa memberimu hadiah kalau kau berdiri disitu. Sini! Lebih dekat" protes Kris dan dia menatap ekor mata Suho yang berkilat. Mata hazel itu mengerjap.

Langkah Suho bergerak lagi dan kini sudah berdiri di depan Kris, sekitar setengah meter di depan Kris yang tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Suho mendongak menaap Kris dan dengan siratan mata seperti puppy. Barusaja Suho ingin bertanya 'mana hadiahnya?' tangan Kris sudah dengan cekatan melingkar di pinggang ramping Suho dan menariknya mendekat. Membuat Suho menempel dengan tubuh Kris.

"Ya! ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho, tangan kecilnya itu memukul bahu Kris dengan kuat.

"Kau mau hadiahnya tidak?" tanya Kris membuat Suho berhenti bergerak.

"Cepat serahkan padaku dan berhenti menggodaku wu yi fan, atau aku akan mendorongmu dan jatuh dari gedung" ancam Suho.

Kris tertawa kecil dan kini kedua tangannya masih betah ada di pinggang Suho. Membuat si pemilik pinggang ramping ini tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Ini hadiahku untukmu.."

Suho hanya membeku seperti patung es saat Kris memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir Suho yang sadari tadi terkatup. Masih perlu waktu beberapa menit sebelum Suho menyadari kalau Kris tengah melumat bibirnya sendiri dan tak berhenti. Perlahan, saat Suho menemukan titik kenyamanan dari kegiatan ini, dia menutup matanya, mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda tinggi itu yang dilapisi syal hasil buatannya. Meremas rambut pirang Kris dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Kris melepaskan tautan itu saat Suho sudah kesulitan bernafas.

"Kalau ini kau bisa memintanya kapanpun meskipun itu bukan natal" bisik Kris tepat di telinganya.

Suho mengerjapkan mata coklat itu dan tersenyum, tangannya meraba menelusuri wajah Kris dan berkata dengan lembut, selembut mereka berciuman tadi.

"Kau milikku kan?" tanyanya "Aku boleh menyentuhmu kan?"

Kris mengangguk "Tentu saja"

Suho mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap langsung iris hitam Kris dengan matanya langsung "Aku…. boleh menciummu lagi?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Kris tertawa ringan "Haruskah aku ulangi perkataanku? Kau milikku dan aku adalah milikmu. Kita sudah bertukar hadiah tadi"

Ditariknya pipi Kris yang mendingin dan dikecupnya perlahan bibir kekasihnya itu sebentar.

"Saranghae"

Kris merasakan kalau kekasihnya ini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadanya yang hangat.

"Arra, nado saranghae"

.

.

_**Tak perlu hadiah berupa barang untuk bertukar hadiah dengan orang yang kita cintai. Karena… perasaan cinta itu sendiri dan tubuh ini, bisa diberikan sebagai hadiah terindah.**_

_**I will be yours**_

_**And you will be mine**_

_**.**_

_**All I want in Christmas is only you.**_

_**.**_

_**Sarangahe, nae sarang..**_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

.

**Ahaha, meskipun natal udah lewat Rae Yoo masih nekat bikin ff bertema natal.**

**Mohon maaf kalau ini jelek dan gaje banget… Rae Yoo juga enggak ngerti ini lagi nulis apaan, maaf kalau typo berhamburan disini.**

**Sudah ya, Rae Yoo males ngomong banyak2, ngantuk *seret abang Yifan ke kamar :3**

**Bye Bye..**

**Wnna give me RnR?**

**Jeongmal kamsahamnidaa…**

**/deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo**


End file.
